


Uchiha Blood

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Not beta, Sakura is a great parent despite it all, Sarada is an extremely curious and untrusting child, Sasuke is trying as a dad, They're honestly a cute family, We Die Like Men, comments welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Naruto paid the situation before him no mind walking forward calmly "Sorry I'm late Sasuke" he put on the slight smirk, eager to catch up with his best friend. Yet Sasuke's eyes were dark, his feature's laced if annoyance already. "Naruto, What's going on?" Sasuke almost growled trying to keep his calm. How dare Naruto allow Sarada to come along like this? Didn't he understand the danger his daughter could be in. "Why'd you bring children with you?" he snappedFollows Episodes 20 to Episode 23 for the Uchiha family (Plus Naruto, Cho-Cho and Mr. Shin)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Uchiha Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write more fill in chapters for Boruto: Fire and Lightning series (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364594/chapters/66867493) so I went back and rewatched the Uchiha family episodes! This can be read as part of the series linked above (I do encourage you to go read it!) or as a stand alone as it contains no spoilers to the above series. Enjoy!

Sarada jumped between the branches. Her mind was a vivid race of memories of the man she hadn't seen for so many years. For so much of her life. "In just a little bit" she grinned wider "I finally get to meet him" She squeaked to herself. She wasn't supposed to be so loud but the excitement was getting to her now. The memories flooded back to her

_ Her parents are still up, she's sure of it because the lights are still on down the hall. Which is perfect because Sarada is sure there is a monster in her room, something is making noises and she can't be brave any longer. She rushes down the steps spins the corner, just as she expected her father is awake. In fact, he is standing, she throws himself into his side. Crushing her face into his oversized evening shirt. Tear's wetting the fabric. _

_ In the background, Sarada can hear her mother getting up too. Can hear them talking. Sasuke hand sits on top of her head. Encouraging Sarada to look up at him. Tear's fresh in her eyes. Sasuke Moves down, kneeling before her. In a second Sarada is lifted up by a single strong arm. Face to face with his single visual dark eye. Her mirror. _

_ Sarada only snuffles, hiding away in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "I'll protect you" his voices reaches her ear. Sarada couldn't argue because she already feels so much safer now. She wishes he'd just stay with her forever.  _

"Papa" she breathed out the tears welling up. Her eyes burned for a moment, rubbing them firmly pushing her glasses up to work away from the tears. When they returned with a burning pain behind them Sarada ignored it in favour of reaching her goals sooner and faster.

As the trees faded and before she stood the grand temple. Sarada slowed up landing just before the grand stairs. Sarada took the steps slowly, her heart rate skipped every second beat at the thought that he was just behind the doors. 

Sarada worked up the courage to pushed the doors ajar. Just enough to slip her small form through them. Sarada's eyes searched the darkness around her seeking the fire lit torch be her. Her pace quickly reaching it as fast as she could. 

The figure moved before him clothed in deep red. Sasuke remained quite letting them draw in, once they stopped he allowed his weight to move across the wood floor echoing out. Quick to grab the passer-by's attention. 

Sarada's eyes welled up catching sight of him. Instantly memories of him started to come back, his black hair shielding away his other eye. Wasn't his other eye a different color Sarada could almost visualise it in her memories. "Pap-?" she began but Sasuke caught her off "I'm impressed you found me"

Sasuke approached heavy on her feet allowing his higher position a chance to loom over the figure before him. "Are you one of them?" he asked ever so casually reaching for his sword in his lone hand. It clicks effortlessly shining against the fire line. 

Sarada flinched at the weapons arrive. Cowering under the deep red Sharingan of his eyes. 

When she didn't reply, Sasuke thrashed the sword forward into the wall beside her head. Splintering the old wood of the great pillar. Sarada flinched dramatically her hole body curving away to the side gasping out in fear. Her mind went a complete blank on how to proceed further. 

Sasuke's hand left the sword, Sarada's eyes followed the action as he reached towards her. The tears took over and Sarada'a squeaked out a loud "Papa" as his hand neared her. Sasuke immediately paused. This wasn't Shin, This wasn't the boy. This wasn't any of them. It was his daughter

Oh god

Sasuke froze "You're Sarada" he managed out in shock. What was Sarada doing all the way out here, she should be safe at home with Sakura. Where was Sakura. What had happened, was she okay? Obviously not know he'd just punched his sword into the wall next to her. Terrified his daughter what was he thinking. 

Sarada teased open her eyes just a fraction the Sharingan clear on display. "Uhhuh" she made a sound not far from some of his (He had considered them words when she was a baby; Sakura disagreed.) Sasuke retracted his arm back, his face fell trying to think of how to fix this situation.

This wasn't his forte, this was Sakura's. Sakura would've known exactly how to fix this. Sasuke had no clue, what had happened to the small toddler he'd left behind. She'd grown up so much, She reminded him so much of Sakura. 

And just like Sakura, he'd made her cry as well. "I see" he sighed glancing away. "I knew right away" Sarada looked up at him hopeful "That you were my dad" she continued. His eyebrows twitched keeping his eyes firmly closed. How hadn't he reconsigned her, his daughter. His and Sakura's. That small bundle of love. Their feelings together. 

Silence hung over the pair for a moment. The Sharingan fading from her eyes. Sasuke reached back out retracting away from the sword that held no place so close to his daughter. He went to speak, to try to find some word of forgiveness to her when the door behind them squeaked into life, lightly warmed into the dark hallways.

"There you are" Naruto commented glancing between both the Uchiha before him. "Sarada! Why you run off like that" ChoCho moved aside the other door looking straight to her best friend. Only to be temporarily distracted by the handsome tall dark gentlemen before her. 

Naruto paid the situation before him no mind walking forward calmly "Sorry I'm late Sasuke" he put on the slight smirk, eager to catch up with his best friend. Yet Sasuke's eyes were dark, his feature's laced if annoyance already. "Naruto, What's going on?" Sasuke almost growled trying to keep his calm. How dare Naruto allow Sarada to come along like this? Didn't he understand the danger his daughter could be in. "Why'd you bring children with you?" he snapped only to be cut short as ChoCho grabbed at his hand lifting it onto his head.

For a moment Sasuke hoped it was Sarada. That maybe she could've forgiven him as easily as Sakura had but something in the moment made him realise she had inherited his level of suspiciousness and annoyance to others. Glancing down at, who's child was it again? He was sure Sakura had told him all about their friend's children and this must have been one of them. Maybe Choji was it? Shikamaru's friend. 

Sasuke realised the girl had been speaking gritting his teeth he forced out "What is going on" his frustration growing. Without an answer from this child, Sarada's voice reached him "I came!" she snapped clenching her fist tightly "To see you dad!" she burst out trying to hold back more tears. Sasuke breathed out softening at the declaration. How many years had it been now, jumping from here to there trying anything he could to keep his family and the village safe. One slip up and he couldn't bare to think what might happen to them. 

Sarada's posture dropped as the fight vanished in her for a moment "I found out Lord Seventh was meeting with you" she informed "So I followed him" Sasuke had to admit that sounded like something he would have done as well. "There is something I really wanted to ask you" Sarada shrugged back breathing out a low sigh. 

Sasuke raised his eyebrows that didn't seem the worst, a question after all this time. His curiosity peaked "Something you wanted to ask me?" he offered back keeping his tone more even and gentle then he had to the others there. "Yes," Sarada tried to perk herself back up "Well .. eh" She mumbled searching for the words. Her eyes lifted up to meet His, mirror images of each other in pools of darkness. "Is mom .. my real mom?" she asked her head tilted ever so slightly to one side. Desperately seeking an answer.

Sasuke remained quite. Real mom? Sakura? Did she mean Sakura right? What kind of question was that? What would make her think Sakura wasn't her mother, had they had some parent-child argument he had missed? This was a situation for Sakura, not him or Naruto. "Please answer me!" Sarada ripped him from his thoughts "Is she, my real mom?" Sarada pressed. Sasuke could only look on in confusion, Sakura was the only women he's ever loved (As devoted as Karin was, she wasn't Sakura. She wasn't the girl on his team who'd gone through everything. Who'd grieved for him. Who'd accepted all his silence without complaint filling the void with life. Who'd tried so hard to make every day in the village not so lonely for him, who made him feel like he mattered. That someone still cared. She was his springtime, he'd pushed so hard to get her away from him. To serve that bond but it didn't happen. Even in the valley of the end she'd forgiven him, after plenty of telling off that was for sure, but she had. She'd taken him back to the medics, shooed away anyone trying to arrest or seal his eyes until she'd fixed all his wounds. Even after everything, she'd offered him her love and kindness never demanding anything from him. She truly was, annoying.)

"What happened?" He asked in a voice he realised only seconds after must have been too casual for this conversation. Sarada clenched her fist once more, her brows dug in and suddenly it felt like Sakura was standing before him "What happened!?" she almost growled the words. Gritting her teeth. "You're never around!" she yelled holding her fist for good measure. Sasuke for a moment was taken back. "Why won't you stay and live with mom!" Sarada continued forward.

He wanted to. He really did. Sakura had given him everything. If only he could have stayed, he could have been the father his daughter was missing. But it was more important that they were safe, properly safe from harms away. They didn't need him, she didn't need him she had Sakura. He had to look after them from the shadows, he wasn't going to let harm come to her. "Do you even care you've forgotten you're own daughter's face!" Sarada spat fiery rising up in her. That stung considering the last time he saw her she was barely a little more than a toddler just managing to walk around the house. Taking him everywhere she went the moment she learned to walk.

That little Sarada was much different from the grown teenager he had before him. Suddenly Sarada's hands shifted, ripping out a photo he had long since forgotten existed. "Who's this woman in the photo next to you!? Wearing the same glasses as me!" she demanded, Karin? Did she mean Karin? Karin certainly wasn't her mother. That was a one-sided relationship on Karin's part. Didn't she had Suigjustu now anyway? 

"Do you think this is something a daughter can ask their mom?" She shakes her head but holds his gaze. For a second Sasuke isn't sure; isn't that exactly something to ask Sakura? Sakura was good with children, patient, kind, loving, she had a way of explaining things too that kids seemed to love. None of that Sasuke possessed.

"Hey ... That photo? Is-" Naruto begins his face going through the motions of confusion glancing at such an old photo (Didn't Sasuke look young and angry then). Cho-Cho's grabbed at his clock grabbing Naruto's attention. "I'm not really for these situations" she mumbled hiding in behind him. 

"Mom doesn't say anything, and you're never around" Sarada begins again as if the others aren't there with them. So much like Sakura. "I can't trust either one of you" she starts to falter in her voice again. The tears start to well up and she isn't sure where this outburst is leading her but right now Sarada just wants it gone. Wants it said and off of her chest. "This whole thing is a mess!" she yells again defeated dropping back against the old pillar before her. The tears collecting heavily against her eyes as her breathing tries to slow down.

Sarada isn't finished yet. She gathers more strength to look at him directly "Where have you been? And what have you been doing all this time?  _ Dad _ " There is a bite to the way she refers to him. A snap like a dog. It's bitter and it stings, yet he can't say he doesn't deserve it somehow. This is so much bigger then everything, he has to keep her safe. It wasn't about her that he has to be away, it is for her he must be away. 

"It has nothing to do with you" The words tumble out before he really thinks them over. It sounds too much like something he said to Sakura years ago but he realises she understands everything he says. This too was probably a mistake. He is right, within a moment she is about to break again. If only for the fact she pushes past him "Forget it!" she yells leaving the temple.

He needs Sakura.

"That was way too insensitive of you!" this girl he had completely forgotten was there speaks. Don't worry, he has already worked it out that wasn't the best choice of words. Again. Words and him, don't fit. "I thought for a moment you might be my dad" she continues and he stops listening because he really isn't interested in dealing with whatever weird situation that one was that Naruto brought along as well. Sarada is the only one worth worrying over here and now she was completely exposed to an enemy about he cannot allow to get near her. 

"Don't you think you should tell Sarada at least?" Naruto speaks, Sasuke is about ready to knock him one now the kids have left them. "She has Sakura" he tries to affirm because she does, doesn't she? Or has something happened that Naruto isn't filling him in on? "There's nothing to worry about" if Sakura could save him from everything, from the darkest places ever to be known. Sarada had to best chance to never do anything remotely close to his stupidity. 

Sasuke's hand followed the sword's wound against the wooden surface. His Sharingan replied the memory, just as Sakura. She had tears freshly in her eyes like that night. Broken and upset with him. As he turns around once more he is greeted with the sight of that other child Naruto brought.

She raises forward a bag of chips "Here" she adds in context. Though Sasuke has absolutely no idea what chips are supposed to do with this. "What is it?" he remains cold. "It's consomme flavour" ChoCho beckons him rustling the bag in front of him. "You can have it, so use it to make up with Sarada" she explained since Sasuke clearly hasn't caught on yet. No, he doesn't because who do chips help this situation?

Before he has a chance to proceed he can feel it in the air. A shift, a change, he could feel chakra gathering. His Sharingan fears as his heart rate pick back up again. Sarada is outside; so seems their enemy. He wastes no time in leaving the building, he cannot allow them to get their hands on Sarada. Somewhere in the moment, Sasuke can hear her yell out to him. He can't lose his concentration now.

Sarada watches from the safety of Naruto's sage mode. Protected behind the walls of the nine tail's chakra. "Dad's amazing!" Sarada makes out in awe as he lands before them. "Yeah... But this is nothing" Naruto joins in hoping to raise Sarada's spirits. It does in part, her father is an amazing shinobi she never doubted that. Sarada peaks around his large dark figure, carefully eyeing the others before them. He speaks of things Sarada hasn't heard of before, Akatsuki? Not something ever mentioned by Sakura she was sure. Yet from Naruto's appearance and the one she can almost see her father's shoulders stiffen she is sure it is nothing good for any of them. "Shin Uchiha? That's?" Sarada thinks back to the moment they first met the boy with red eyes "The same name as that boy!?" she exclaimed searching the two men before her for an explanation. 

Sasuke pays them little attention "You can speak the truth at leisure after we've captured you" the words roll off laced with disinterest. "Until then, Shut up" he sighs. Sasuke shakes the sword frowning darker at the pair before him, the blood drips away staining the ground around them. "Naruto, Take care of Sarada" he makes out not turning to face them because he knows already Naruto wouldn't abandon his request. Sarada matters more than Sasuke himself does, Naruto has to understand it. "Sure, as long as she's in here. They can't touch her" Naruto explained, in a way both men know that. Maybe Naruto says it for Sarada, reminding her to stay put here and not to follow her father again. "Be careful and don't let down your guard" he adds. Sasuke eyes narrow, he'll make quick work of these two 'Uchiha' before him.

When the sword leaves his hand, dancing back to stab Naruto they both freeze unexpecting of the situation. "What-" Sarada mumbled turning to spy the sword within Lord Seventh's body. Sarada takes a shaky step away, trying to piece together what exactly just arose before them. When the blood gather's at Lord Seventh's mouth Sarada moves quick reaching a hand out to his shoulder trying to comfort the Hokage. "Don't worry, Sarada" he turns to face her trying to put on some painful smile. Don't worry!? What the hell was wrong with these two, they were so disinterested in things that looked utterly terrifying. "I'm okay!" he coughs "That guy's ability to control other people's weapons with his visual prowess" Naruto mentions nodding his hand to Sasuke who he knows is paying full attention to every minor detail at the moment. Sarada remains at Naruto's side hand to the back of his shoulder. She isn't at this moment sure what she can do to help, she does medical ninjutsu in theory but practically she is no help to lord seventh or her father. 

A screeching sound reaches her ears but Sarada isn't as fast as Sasuke. She takes s a minute too long to realise the screeching comes from the weapons having been held protected by Naruto's chakra now moved in for an attack. When she turns a second later Sasuke's body is over hers. No room for the weapons to touch her as they dig into his skin. Forcing bloody wounds open. "Papa!" she yells in worry her eyes searching over the weapons over her. Her hands reached out to grab them but Sasuke is already moving up, He stands in front of her, a little blood and pain never killed him before. So long as it doesn't touch Sarada these wounds will heal, maybe he'd have to ask Sakura to heal them if they got any more out of hand then this (His medical ninjutsu .. was .. shall we say non-existent which didn't prove helpful alone). Sarada's hands reach at his cloak eyes roaming over the bloodstains that form across it. 

His movements are delayed, wounded. He is sure the position of these is hitting vital spots in her movement, with one hand he is supposedly already at a disadvantage. It would be fine, he could relay on the Sharingan and his rinnegan for now. 

He doesn't have to when Sakura comes bursting into his shock and delight. Did everyone miss him so much to pay a visit during all this?

"So! Who the hell are these guys?" Sakura yells to them as the dust clears. Yup, that was Sakura. Bursting in as always, never mind whatever his plan was going to be now next. "We're about to figure it out" Sasuke informs pulling the blades from his wounded body. "What are you doing here, too?" He asks. It must be because of Sarada; a better plan Sakura could help him fix what happened earlier. 

Sarada stands back watching the moment unfold before her. "What the heck are these people" she stands in shock. Her father pulls blades from his body as if they were nothing more then a small thorn in his side. Lord Seventh's pulls the sword free from himself liking slicing a cake. Her mother- Eh- Potential mother, Sakura isn't even worried or fretting over them as she does to her? 

Sarada cannot understand a single thing anymore. "I'll heal up soon," Naruto says ever to casually and that might just be the last straw for Sarada. Her mind is a wash, confused and overloaded. This was too much all in one day to handle. When Sakura turns around Sarada looks up hopefully. She won't admit it but a hug sounds kind of nice now. Instead, she watches the reaction between what she had believed her parents, Sakura only smiles and Sasuke remains still. Neither speaks? Or maybe they are? Sarada tilts her head to the side trying to search her father's blank face.

When Sakura's eyes find her Sarada isn't sure what reaction she is expecting. She hasn't ever disobeyed before like this, to completely leave the village  _ Like this _ so maybe she'll be angry. Or disappointed in her. Sarada looks away quickly. Fidgeting with the edges of her clothing. 

Sakura grabs a hold of her hugging her close that the air is pushed out of Sarada. "Thank goodness, you're okay" Sakura whispers into her ear. Sarada feels the tears poking at the edges of her eyes again but she is still stunned look at Sasuke's back. Her mother moves back, stealing all of Sarada's attention again. She feels like a child again, like when her father left in the first place. Sakura hand rest atop her head, brushing away the straight hairs back down into a tidy pattern. When Sarada still doesn't speak, Sakura lets her be. Searching back for Sasuke who stands idly by. He screwed up the reunion earlier, he doesn't want to screw it up again. 

Sarada stares at their backs. She isn't sure this exchange is something she is meant to be a part of with how quite their voices seem. She grabs a hold of her upper arm (A nervous habit she knows). Holds back the tears hanging at the corners of her eyes. The conversation feels personal, Sarada doesn't feel like she fits within in. This isn't about her, that was what her father side. So instead she takes shy steps away trying to block of their voices. Were they really a couple? Were they really her parents. Sarada still wasn't convinced. Not that she had the best references but the way her friend's parents seemed together. It was .. it was different to now. She expected something else she assumed.

Cho-Cho's voice breaks her train of thought "Huh" she mutters out looking up from the stained ground below her. It happens too quickly, shakes of blinding grey dust attack at her eyes making it harder to see then it already was. "I'm taking you along as well!" that creepy echoey voice meets her ears and Sarada panics again. Without hesitating she calls for her mother, she cannot piece together what's happening in the grey and coloured wash around her eyes. It feels as if her body is moving against her, moving away from her. It makes her sick. Her mother's hands collide with her pushing her away with chakra fueled force back into the streaming bright light of day time without that sickening feeling of uncontrolled motion. 

Sarada looks back and realises Sakura's still there "Momma!" she yells scrambling awkwardly to her feet trying to reach out for her. She cannot lose Sakura, her mother or not, She doesn't really want to lose Sakura. Their hands don't quite reach "Momma!" she yells again and the tears let loose trying to reach for the edges of her fingers but it is no use. 

Sarada almost jumps forward as her images disappear from sight but Sasuke is faster still. His lone hand grabs her shoulder, pulls her back into him. her back collides into his firm body. Leaning her head up slowly she looks for his eyes but they're elsewhere. Focused on where the portal has just left him. "Naruto-" he starts but his friend cuts in "I'm on it Sasuke," he says. Sarada remains still, almost shaking as her body catches up with each thing that has happened in front of her. within barely an hour total.

Sasuke hand goes down her arm, finally, she feels his eyes searching over her. Now he plays the caring parent she scoffs internally. Refusing to look up at him. It takes a few moments but it does step away, she assumes when he has decided she isn't visibly hurt, stepping closer to Naruto. The two men speak.

Sarada isn't any longer invested in this conversation. She doesn't want to look at him, at either of them. She doesn't even know what to think about her mother, her maybe mother. She senses ChoCho behind her, "Sarada?" Cho-Cho beckons. It's enough that Sarada whimpers "Momma" tightening her eyes forcing away the tears still staying at the edges. 

"Personal feelings only get in the way of a mission"

"If you intend on becoming a shinobi, remember that"

Sasuke's words replay in Sarada's head. They're spending the night here inside the temple. Leaving in the morning. She's trying to piece together the information at hand instead of sleeping. He's the last one to join them, in fact, she knows he's still awake. Her back might be too his form sitting against the pillar but he is awake she knows it. Sasuke seemed to think she was asleep, when he returned indoors removing his cloak draping it over her. Sarada pretending to stay asleep, she didn't stir or make a sound when he settled beside her. 

Sarada didn't want to admit it but his cloak was warm, snuggly even. It reminded her of Sakura even she couldn't place why in fact. She snuffles again, trying to work out what was happening between her 'parents' tightening her grip of Sasuke's cloak she buries herself into it. What is there relationship, why doesn't he come home, why doesn't it concern her? Why-

She tenses when his hands reach out. Placing on the edge of her shoulder. They're both know vividly aware the other is awake now. Sarada lets the tense leave relaxed into his cloak. Maybe she should rest, it sounds like a long journey tomorrow. 

"I'll get Sakura back for you" Sarada hears barely a whisper as she drifts to sleep curled up in his cloak. His hands still upon her shoulder. Maybe he does care about Sakura, she thinks. 

They don't really talk by daylight. The most exchange they have is Sarada handing back the cloak which he slips over his shoulders in one fluid motion with the single arm. Clipping her back into place. He tests the waters with a smile, barely a smile, it's the slight upturn at the corner's of his lips but Sakura was always good with it. Sarada doesn't have as much as a vivid reaction as her mother he notes.

They travel far, often resting for Cho-Cho. Naruto knows the way there, he leads with Sasuke at the back. When Cho-Cho falls behind and Sarada joins her Sasuke doesn't push them faster though Sarada is sure apart of him wishes they could be travelling there faster than this. 

The one time Sarada misjudges a branch and slips Sasuke catches her easily. Putting her back on the branch without a word. He waits with killer eyes scanning the forest around them for Sarada to catch her breath before they continue forward after the others. He's so strange to what she had imagined but then her imagination was always so vivid at times. 

She grips the photo close in her hands. They've made it, only a few more steps. The women she has been dying to ask, to talk too, must be inside here. It's her chance and she isn't going to let it go, her dark eyes burning holes in his back but Sasuke pays no attention. Leading the way inside such an old creepy hideout. Sarada keeps peace behind him, taking note of the fine details in the walls as they move. Memorizing the path they've taken as best she came. 

She notes down everything Sasuke speaks about in the back of his mind. The way he always refers to Sakura as 'My wife', how somehow that holds tenderness she doesn't expect that the words could never be spoken by him without showing the full ounch of his love. That she is always 'My daughter' or 'My child' which she feels proud of somehow. 

She follows behind them, listening carefully to Orochimaru's explanations. Orochimaru isn't as she expects but then he is still terrifying none the less. Her father is better she thinks, he seems so unphased by Orochimaru's big act. he isn't worried for anything. Sasuke gives her some sort of strength in the way he carries about the place without a doubt in his mind. Then the conversation shifts, in the air it stiffens she is sure of it.

"For example, take you Sasuke" Orochimaru begins fixing his gaze on Sarada. She flinches back under his eyes and the mention on how personal this seems yet she is extremely curious none the less. Will Orochimaru give some secret away? She must know.

"The reason why your daughter looks like you is because your genes were passed onto her" Orochimaru explains in a careful voice. "Everything about her is simply data. that was recorded into her genes" Orochimaru he rolls his eyes casting them away to see Sasuke's reaction. Sarada too follows them searching her father's unreadable expression. Sasuke pushes past Naruto, his figure appears before her and Sarada are back staring at his back once more. Placing himself between her and Orochimaru. Pushing the conversation away from them. But it is enough to get Sarada thinking

They have the same eyes

The same hair

What did she share with Sakura? Her and Karin shared the same sense of glasses. But Sakura? Everyone always made those comments, 'You look just like your father!' they would say, Aunt Ino would tell her she'd grow up to be such the heart breaker like her father with that 'beautiful face', even Sakura told her how much she was like her father though she gathered that seemed more in response to personality. 

"To you're late brother" Orochimaru's voice gathered her back from her thoughts. Brother? Her father had a brother? She had an uncle! Well not anymore, he said late. Late meant he was dead but Sasuke had a brother once. Could she have siblings? For a moment Sarada got sucked into her thoughts again thinking over the possibility of siblings. 

When the leave Sarada steals there chance. She knows she hasn't got long so she has to work fast before they leave. She's only found two members within the photo's confines so far. Not the ones she needed to find either. "Um" She whispers hoping to catch the white-haired man's attention "You're all my dad's former partners , right?" she asks. He only shrugs "Eh? I guess" he casually throws out keeping his purple eyes on her. Karin had spoken about the Uchiha heir many times, probably more times then warranted but she did. Sarada reaches for his arm to stop him, "Then ... Can you tell me where this woman is?" she asks. He is shocked for a moment, damn it that photo is ancient. He looks so young, and look at little angry Sasuke ready to take over the world. he almost coos aloud before realising his company again.

"Ohhh, Karin! She's at a different hideout. Not here" he shrugs, slipping a hand onto his hip. Karin should be back within a few days he remembers, oh she was going to be so mad to know Sasuke visited when she wasn't here! Sarada's expression falls, once more defeated in her chance to know more. "I see" she mumbles dropping her shoulders down. "Then ... Can I ask you one other favour?" she throws on a brave face and tries again. Suigustsu shrugs, doesn't seem to bad "Okay sure" he gets out. Leading her away into another room, "What ya need?" he asks casually casting a glance over. "I need to run a DNA test between myself and Karin" She confirms confidently. 

He steps back in shock "What!?" he yells out "I didn't know Sasuke could be that much of a scummy bastard!" he thinks back recalling how  _ in love  _ Karin had been with him all those years ago. He didn't remember Sasuke ever giving a shit about her. "Could Karin actually ..." he mumbled away in his daydream. He and Karin had 'a relationship' of some degree he assumed but that topic hadn't ever come up, not that he decided it should've. "Well- Right now, it is still only a possibility" Sarada tries to argue her point desperately seeking an answer. "A genetic test would show whose child I am, right?" she had summarised that was Orochimaru himself that if she tested the genes between her, Karin and Sakura then she could see what was going on. That might give her some accurate information.

Suigetsu rolled his shoulders back "Okay?" he guessed that didn't hurt probably? Eh, he wanted to try it anyway. No way Karin could actually be her mother right. Sasuke wouldn't have, or maybe he had. He got to work, opening each of Karin's draws searching away from something he knew was hiding amongst the belongings.

Sarada watches somewhat patiently. She doesn't know what he's searching for but she goes along with each action. Karin umbilical cord (That he may or may not have accidentally found and they weren't going to tell Karin about him knowing of its existence in the first place). He takes a sample from Sarada, just as he'd be taught to do by Karin. Sets the machine to go, as he has watched Karin a thousand times.

Sarada waits. Watches with a rapidly beating heart. Everything rides on this moment. 

"Perfect Match"

The machine says. She thinks the man next to her speaks too but she doesn't hear him. The tears gathering in her eyes, spill down her face. Everything has been a lie. They all lied to her. Everyone. Everyone lied, they all had lied to her.

Sakura wasn't her mother. Sasuke had lied. Sakura had lied. No wonder. This man such sense then. But why then did Sasuke and Sarada still have some relationship. "Lier" she grumbles "You lied to me lord sevenths" she yells out clenching her fists as the tears let loose. "Why do I have to go and rescue someone who's not even my mom!" she yells again spinning around on her heels "I'm done with people who've lied to me" she growls "all my life!" the Sharingan flares blood red in her eyes. The single tome spins wildly to life burning against the backgrounds on her sight. 

His expression changes, approaching her slowly he reaches for the mirror. Carefully raising it to face here.

There before her burns bright the Sharingan the spinning calmed, the tomes separately and opposite from each other. There it was, finally, her Sharingan. Wide awake looking back at her. She drops the mirror "At this point, I'd rather not look like that person at all" she can't bring herself to refer to him as a father, like Sasuke, as anything other than that person. He had lied, it makes sense now why he doesn't come home. Doesn't it?

Naruto tries "What are you going to do now" and that's it, This has nothing to do with you she thinks. She's drowning in the thoughts around her. It isn't about her, it isn't about him. She's going away. She doesn't want to be here, she doesn't want to to be around him. Sakura's been lying to her, they're not related at all. Sasuke's been away for reasons, he doesn't even remember her face. She is nothing to either of them, isn't she? Just some Uchiha heir to be cared of. To carry on the bloodline. She isn't special, she doesn't matter.

Those are the thoughts that run rampant as Lord Sevenths, as Naruto speaks of bonds and of love. Of things, she isn't sure how to understand right now. Then the memory of Sakura fills her mind. Of the person who isn't her blood mother but has been at her side through everything. Has looked after her for everything, has loved her for everything. Every time she asked why Sasuke wasn't coming home, why he didn't care about them. Sakura was always so confident in the one she spoke. In the hugs, in the love and care. 

The forehead poke  _ I think you'll understand when you see your dad  _ Sakura had explained to her but no she doesn't really understand anymore. But now she knows she doesn't want to be alone without Sakura, because Sakura she does love. She does want to save. She protects her though everything. Looks after her though anything. 

"Momma" she murmurs through her tears. She wants to help her mother in return. A thank you for everything Sakura has done for her without a complain "I guess I do wanna rescue momma" she declares through the tears. She does want to save her mother because she is the one who always looks after her. 

She doesn't answer or look at him when they make it outside. She can't bring herself too. "She might be dead already, you know?" Orochimaru says with a hint of a smile trying to catch Sasuke off guard. Sarada looks up at him with worry, then her eyes search Sasuke's 

"My wife's not week" he declares confidently. Sarada wants to believe him but now.

The ride there is eventless. Though she can't help wondering how Sasuke manages this giant flying monster thing. It reminds her of the Dragon Itachi welds. They make it to the hideout, moving swiftly. Almost like a first mission she assumes, with two jonin well her and ChoCho were like the genin. This probably counted as an S-Rank mission that they weren't supposed to be tagging along with but she could worry about that later as she slips past the clones, give her apology to lord seventh's and keeps moving forward. When her eyes test back to check their positions, Sarada isn't sure if she is shocked or not that Sasuke follows her but she won't falter instead she pushes herself ahead faster. She'll reach momma before him.

Sarada drops down into the entrance, a slight thud but she keeps moving. Quicker, faster, she can't falter now she is so close. She is so focused on her goal. "Momma" she murmurs in the darkness moving eyes right ahead "I swear I'll save you," she remarks without paying attention to the click under her foot.

Then suddenly a trap launches, a flash across her vision and cloudy dust blur the room. Surging forth a weapon. She freezes still closes her eyes fully prepared for the pain that doesn't come.

The weapon burns away in black fires when she opens her eyes lowering her arms. Sasuke stands before her, he doesn't look angry like she seems him most of the last day. More concern it shocks her to think he could be concerned. "Papa" she breaths as he walks past, "What's the matter? let's go," he says in a strong voice eager to move on. Sarada frowns back at him hesitating for a moment before rushing after him. Jumping the last step to his side. 

They make it closer "Find you're mother" he explains quickly pointing her head in the direction of red lakes. The Susanoo forming rapidly ready for an attack. Sarada washes no time, heading in the direction she pointed eyes rapidly searching the creepy lair for Sakura's pink appearance. 

"Mom!" she yells out rushing closer as her mother collapses down onto her knees "Momma, you're hurt!" she frets going closer. Normally the situation is reversed, she is injured and Sakura can heal her with medical ninjutsu. Before Sarada has a chance to figure a solution Sasuke moves in kneeling beside her. Grabbing out the blades from Sakura's arm burning them away with black fire. Raising to his feet just as quickly. Sarada stands speechless watching the exchange that seems so normal and casual between them.

"You can heal your wounds yourself, right?" he says not much of a question Sarada picks up on some sort of teasing tone in his words that makes Sakura smile her cheeks going a bit red. "Yes, thank you dear" she smiles a bit brighter at the words. Even Sarada manages a smile, her mother is okay and safe. That's was the first priority but now that exchange feels so lightening between them. 

Sasuke is quick to move, pulling out his sword approaching the fake Uchiha. The boy re-appears and Sarada tenses. Sarada's eyes focus on the sword as he raises it up, she can't watch this. He can't do this. She leans forward "Stop it Dad!" she yells out and Sasuke freezes immediately. Too late as Shin's blades cut into anyway. Straight into his chest. Her mother stands and Sarada almost falls back in fear. "Sasuke!" She yells, Sarada eyes jump to her mothers figure still holding onto the injured arm. Sasuke knees back down holding onto the deep wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"As expected, you're all WEAK" he laughs away flexing the blades of his makeshift arm "It's because worthless parental feelings have oppressed you" he continues odd with a roll of his words "That's why everything turned out this way" he laughs down at Sasuke who glares back in anger. Ready to bite like a rabid dog. His feelings for Sarada weren't worthless. Sarada could never be worthless to him. She was their daughter, Sakura's and his. The two most special people in his life that he would gladly risk all life and limb to protect. Sarada would never have to bare the same scars and pain he had to endure. "Dear!" Sakura tries again taking a few more steps only to be stopped by blades at her feet.

Sarada is stopped in her tracks, what help could she offer here she just put them both in this situation in the first place. "Do not move" the man smirks grossly "You cannot escape my Sharingan" he rolls his head on a sort of pivot over his neck. "You are a disgrace to the Uchiha" he looks down at Sasuke still trying to recover from the inflected wound. "I will carry out your great brother's will and revive the Akatsuki" he declares with pride. "It's okay, Sarada" Sakura coos watching the worry form across Sarada's expression. Instantly Sarada takes her attention away to Sakura "Something like this, isn't enough to defeat your dad" her mother once again speaks with such confidence to this man yet it isn't possible they are together in reality. "Trust us" Sakura smiles brightly softening her gaze to her daughter. "Your dad and I will protect you, No matter what!" she declares with just as much passion as this fool wishing to revive the Akatsuki.

Sasuke listens, he feels the ground. He knows Sakura's movements. He reminds each trick they could play as genin when they went as a two-man squad (Naruto always teamed with Kakashi. It was just the way of it. he prefered Sakura anyway, she was tactical and not annoying like Naruto was) Sakura turns the other direction to run and Sarada's eyes follow her. Within a flash they switch, Her eyes that once trail after Sakura are meeting Sasuke's black cloak. Instantly Sarada spins around catching sight of her mother once more  _ They switched places, just like papa did with the Shin boy back at that temple.  _ Sarada thinks on it, must be part of his visual prowess. Sakura knocks him out one clean punch that almost deadly. Collapsing back onto the ground once more. 

"You said a parent's love is worthless?" Sakura growls "I don't agree" she spits out. Sasuke makes it to his feet again turning to face them. "Never underestimate a parent" Sakura continues, she was always the most passionate of them. But the lack of Chakra gets ahead of her, falling forward onto her arms. Sarada rushes forward reaching her quickly to pull her mother up, supporting her weight on one side. Sasuke greets them, effortless lifting Sakura up with one arm. Sarada keeps a hold of her, watching her father move ever so delicately when it came to Sakura. "Thank you dear; Sarada" Sakura greets them both letting Sarada keep a hold of her. Sasuke only nods getting up from his position again to stand ahead of them. All attention towards Shin. Sarada can't see much around him.

"Is this, the evolution that you hoped for?" Sakura says watching the scene unfold. Sarada's eyes wash over the gathering Shin army, standing to her feet she has to protect her mother now because Sakura seems out of Chakra. "I guess they couldn't clone them too well" Sakura explains. "Dad ... Lord Seventh" Sakura breaths out watching them fight as if it was some casual sparing practice. The grey twirling dust appears back at her eyes "Sarada!" Sasuke yells out, this time, this time she is going to be braver. "I know!" she yells back collecting her shuriken to throw. The tiny lizard thing with a single eye jumps back away from her. Not this time, Sarada repeats, not this time will they take her mother away. 

Sarada summons up the chakra to her fist like Sakura as told her before jumping out into the air to follow the small teleporting creature. Her eyes burn at the back of them, glowing red as the Sharingan flares wildly across the previously black eyes. The Sharingan makes light work of the small blades flashing past her. "Cha!" she yells out a mimick of Sakura so easily, hitting the beast directly in the middle of his eye. Crushing the ground out around it. 

Sarada returns to her feet looking down at the crushed ground around her. "Carrying on my brothers will?" Sasuke speaks drawing in Sarada's attention with the deep voice that commanded attention "You really didn't understand anything about him" he frowned at the once a father figure Shin. Cho-Cho rushes towards her before she has much of a chance to process his words "Sarada! The Uchiha clan is amazing!" Cho-Cho praises her sparkles in her eyes. "That was some awesome power!" Cho-Cho continues on almost jumping up and down in place. When ChoCho's expression drops it grabs her attention "Hey Sarada-" ChoCho mumbles out starring at her blankly "Your eyes are just like your dads!" she comments noticing the change in the colouration from the deep rich onyx into the blood-red sharringian. She is a mirror of her father, everyone can see it. That part doesn't concern her as much as her mother, the importance of that. 

"Sarada" her mother's voice reaches her dragging her back from her thoughts pulling her into a tight hug (Not the worst Sarada has had concerned the strength her mother has) "You had me so worried!" Sakura continues on. One hand up and down her back soothing her daughter as the other held the back of her head. "I'm sorry" Sarada makes out holding back the tears that swell up again. "I'm so glad you're okay" Sakura coo's holding her tighter than before and it only squishes her more "Your squishing me momma" she breaths out as the air seems to get sucked away from Sakura's hug. "Oh sorry," Sakura laughs slightly releasing her hold on her daughter. Sarada's eyes leave hers, and Sakura knows within a second where they are. 

On his dark looming figure still awaiting by the Shin. Not daring to come closer at this moment. "Papa?" she calls out to him, grabbing Sasuke's attention in a heartbeat (She always had his attention in a heartbeat) "Are your feelings really connected with mom's?" she asks in this moments that is what she considers the most important thing to know. It doesn't matter who else is here, this, right here, her family, that mattered more than anything. "Yes" Sasuke tries, last time his silence made the situation worse so instead, he confirms it instead. Even if Naruto has to be here. "How can you say that for sure?" Sarada presses, it is the same thing Sakura does. Him, mother, they both sound so confident in that without any explanation.

Sasuke turns away from Naruto (his input is the last thing the Uchiha want's right now) "Because you exist Sarada" he offers with an ease of tenderness to his daughter. He speaks with such confidence, his words full of love like when he would refer to 'my wife'. It was that same care she wanted in the beginning. He approaches them slowly, Sakura smiles. They were a difficult pair her little Uchiha.

Sarada pushes her glasses away whipping away the fresh new tears that well up. When he's close enough Sakura leans forward onto him too embracing him into a tight hug she is sure. Sasuke seems bothered by her strength welcoming the touch. Sarada stands just from them, It isn't until both beckon her closer. She doesn't waste time, jumping closer into their arms. Snuggling closer. She still has questions but maybe they can wait till they're on the way home. 

"Let's go home"

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome comments and requests!


End file.
